My Summer Love
by enchantress99
Summary: He's the hottest movie star in the country. She's a bullied college girl from across the country who got lucky. Can they overcome their different worlds? Bigger summary inside.
1. Getting There

**Hey guys!**

**This is a Caleo fic, of course, but it has nothing to do with the books. There aren't any demigods, but the characters are PJO and HoO.**

**Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter One**

**Calypso POV**

Callie was so excited. For one summer, she had won a trip to Los Angeles, an ultimate shopping spree, and an entire villa to herself! Callie would be able to get away from the bullies at her college, and away from the cliques she didn't belong to. She had just crammed the last bit of cute clothing she owned into her last suitcase, when one of her "friends", Piper Mclean, waltzed in. Piper was dating one of the biggest jocks on campus, Jason Grace. His cousin, Percy Jackson, was dating Piper's best friend, Annabeth Chase. Callie eyed the girls warily as they came in.

"Bye Callie! You do know that we won't miss you, right?" Annabeth sneered. She rolled her eyes, and lugged her two suitcases out the door, and into her car. It was a long drive from New York to California, and Callie wanted to get started as soon as possible. She was aware of the other students' jealous stares as she got into her car, and smiled to herself. Out of the 30,000 student on her campus, she was the lucky one to win the competition. They had to write a composition on a person who changed their lives, and Callie had written hers on her mother, who died of cancer the summer before. She shook her head of the memories and drove on. It didn't help to think of her mother while driving. Callie grinned even bigger than before, because she was imagining meeting famous celebrities, like Leo Valdez.

**Leo POV**

Leo stepped out of his mansion and into a crowd of screaming girls. They had T-shirts that said 'Team Leo!' and 'Hot Stuff' on them. One girl had even written "Mrs. Valdez" across her forehead. Leo groaned. Not that girl again.

"OMG Leo I love you! Marry me!" she screamed, half-sobbing. She jumped at Leo, like always, but his bodyguard, Frank, caught her and towed the crazed girl away.

"Come on Leo! We're late!" his agent, Hazel, yelled from the limo. Leo rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Everyday it's like this. Why can't I have a day for myself?" he asked Hazel as Frank drove away. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow, if you wear sunglasses, you'll have the entire day for you." she said, and Leo fist pumped.

"yes!" he yelled, and Hazel laughed. Twenty minutes later, Frank pulled into the shooting area. It was a rural place, taped off for the shoot. All around them were rental villas, and a dark blue convertible was pulling into one of the driveways, and Leo's jaw dropped as the driver stepped out. She had pale brown hair, almost gold, and caramel-brown eyes, and a light tan. She took two suitcases from the trunk of her car, and walked into the house, but not before the two met eyes. Leo smiled, and the girl's eyes widened and she ran inside. He stared after her for a second, before the director of his new movie, Flame On, came over.

"Let's go Valdez!" Gleeson Hedge shouted through his mike. As always, his loyal assistant, Drew, trailed after him.  
"Sure Coach" Leo replied, turning back to the set, and taking the script Hazel handed him.

**Calypso POV**

It couldn't be him. Not at all. After all, the villa had been a random pick. Callie sat against her front door, head abuzz after seeing THE Leo Valdez. The girls would freak if they knew. Callie shook her head, and stood to unpack. She placed the clothes in her dresser, and took out her last item. It was a picture of her mother and her. They were so happy, because this was before they found out she had cancer.

"oh Mom. I wish you here with me. I miss you so much." she whispered. Callie walked to her terrace and gasped. The view was right over a movie set, and who should be below her, but Leo Valdez. She watched as they began the scene, until the director called cut. Then Leo looked up at her terrace, and Callie, in spite of herself, waved to the hottest movie star in the country. And the crazy thing was, he waved back.

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. OMG Falling and Freaking

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter Two**

**Calypso POV**

Callie got up the next morning, and jumped into the showed. After blow drying her hair, she dressed in a white blouse and a reddish-gold skirt, with gold heels. After eating a quick breakfast, Callie into her car the next morning, and drove to the mall. She needed a new wardrobe if she was going to be in an apartment right above Leo Valdez. When she got out, the first placed she went to was Forever 21. She left with three big bags, and it was only eleven o'clock. She dropped her bags off at her car, and walked over to Hollister, just to see what kind of nice outfits they had. After walking out with just one bag, she decided to walk over to the food court. That's when she ran into HIM, literally.

**Leo POV**

After a grueling day of acting and memorizing, Leo was ready for a day off. He dressed in a black sweatshirt with flames on it, and jeans, with red and black high tops. He got into his car, and drove to the closest mall, just to relax. he pulled into a reserved space, and walked into the building, pulling his hood up so no one would recognize him. He walked around for a few hours, and somehow ended up with two bags in his hands. After some contemplating, Leo dashed to his car, dropped his bag off, and went back into the food court. He was walking to his favorite Chinese place when he ran into someone. That someone was the same girl who had waved to him form the balcony above his shooting site.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." she said, in a soft, yet sweet voice.

"No. It's my fault." Leo replied. Then he saw her shocked face.

"Oh my gosh. You're..." the girl started, but Leo covered her mouth.

"Not here. I'm incognito today. Want to get some lunch?" he asked, and the girl's eyes widened even more as she nodded.

**Calypso POV**

One minute, Callie was walking down to the food court, when she bumped into Leo freakin' Valdez of all people! And he asks her to have lunch with him! They sat down at a table, slightly obscured by a tall plant.

"So, you know my name, or course, but I don't know yours!" Leo said, looking at her closely. Callie looked at her plate.

"I'm Calypso Ogygia, but everyone calls me Callie." she replied.

"Cool. So did you move here to stay?" Leo asked her. Callie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just for the summer. I won a contest at my college, so I got the villa and an unlimited shopping spree." she said, and Leo nodded. The two talked for an hour, just mainly Leo's movie, and the type of college Callie went to. Then they got onto the topic of families.

"My dad disappeared when I was born. My mom died in a fire when I was about ten, so I was sent from foster home to foster home. I ran away from every one of them. Finally, I reach LA, and Hedge found me and offered me some movie roles. That's how I got my fame. How about you?' Leo said, and Callie took a deep breath. She still had trouble talking about her family.

"Well, my parents were divorced, so it was just me and my mom, and we were super close. One day, my mom went to the doctor's and came home crying. She told me that she had breast cancer. The doctor had told her that she had only a couple months, but my mom held on for a year. One day, I went to school, and my father called me. That day, I hadn't heard from him in, like, five years. He told me that his home would always be open. I rushed home after school, but it was too late. My mom had died, and I wasn't even there to say goodbye." Callie said, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Leo said, and Callie smiled at him, and stood up.

"It's fine. It's all over. I should really go. Thank's for lunch." she said, and, before he could see the tears beginning to stream down her face, Callie turned and ran out of the mall to her car, and drove back to her villa, where she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed.

**Please Review!**

**If I have any seniors, or Eighth graders reading this, what's your last day? Mine's the 13th of June. Yay. Friday the 13th. My class has bad luck.**

**Wish you later!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
